Aller tout droit
by Prune BO
Summary: Angel est seul à L.A. Song-fic.


**Auteure :** Prune.  
**Pairing :** Angel/Buffy.  
**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Joss (ce génie), rien à moi (cette grosse nulle).

**Cadre temporel :** Premier épisode de la saison 1 d'_Angel_. Se situe précisément entre la scène de sauvetage des deux jeunes femmes du début et le moment où Angel rentre à son appartement.

**Synopsis : **Song-fic. Angel est seul à L.A.

La chanson est de William Sheller, elle s'appelle _La tête brûlée_ et vous pouvez l'écouter (je n'irai pas jusqu'à "vous devez" mais, quand même, c'est conseillé) gratuitement sur des sites comme Deezer en tapant basiquement "tete brulée sheller" dans le moteur de recherche.

**Note :** Mon premier essai intrigué pour ce genre particulier qu'est la song-fic. Pour le dire clairement, c'était un peu laborieux !

* * *

**Aller tout droit**

* * *

Les gouttières des immeubles à la grisaille bleutée régurgitaient l'eau de pluie. Elle tombait en masse sombre sur les trottoirs noircis par la crasse des pots d'échappement et se perdait en traînages glissants sur l'asphalte. L'asphalte noir. Tout était noir.

Angel resserra vaguement son propre blouson noir autour de la largesse de ses épaules et ferma un instant les yeux, rendant le décor plus sombre encore. Noir. Dans tout ce noir, il pourrait se terrer. Et peut-être même oublier.

_C'était une liaison singulière  
__Comme on en vit, parfois  
__Dans des légendes étrangères  
__Vous et moi_

A cette heure-ci, la plupart des néons étaient éteints. Et même si L.A. ne dormait jamais, il restait encore quelques endroits où les noctambules solitaires pouvaient errer à l'abri des éclairages. A la recherche de l'air frais, dans cette étouffante chaleur californienne, à la recherche d'un peu de calme... Ou à la recherche d'un peu de sang - au propre comme au figuré. Depuis maintenant des années, Angel se cantonnait au sens figuré, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ses semblables.

Quoique… Se cantonnait-il vraiment au sang animal, ces derniers temps ? Il y avait quelques semaines - à peine quelques semaines, mon Dieu - il avait goûté à nouveau au sang humain. Et pas n'importe lequel. Angel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, presque malgré lui.

C'était son sang. Son sang à _elle_. Une vague d'accablement prit naissance dans son ventre, lui remontant jusqu'au bord des yeux.

_C'étaient, de songes en hivers,  
__Des monts et merveilles  
__Quand j'étais dans vos bras_

_Avec des mots à vivre,  
__Et qui courraient par là...  
__Des forêts de désirs  
__Pour de grands lits de bois._

Son sang était chaud, et vanillé comme celui d'une vierge. Celle qu'elle n'était pourtant plus.

Angel pouvait se figurer chaque détail de son abandon à ses dents, à sa bouche avides. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux. Sa nuque offerte et renversée, la blondeur alanguie de ses cheveux, sa bouche étirée dans un râle intime, et jusqu'à la crispation de ses paupières...

La scène s'imprimait sur ses faibles rétines à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, tiraillant sa mauvaise conscience, le traînant dans ce trou au fond duquel il savait si bien s'embourber... et, plus que tout, provoquant une nostalgie violemment sensuelle qui le dégoûtait de lui-même.

Malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait à l'en exclure, ce souvenir persistait à s'agiter dans la matrice lumineuse de leurs moments précieux.

_C'était une chanson familière  
__Comme on en joue, parfois  
__Au fond d'un pays désert  
__Vous et moi_

_C'était, de rouges en vermeils,  
__Le coeur d'un soleil  
__Quand j'étais dans vos bras.  
__Et toutes les ombres longues,  
__Et tous ces moments-là_

_D'un premier jour du monde,  
__Et qui n'en finit pas..._

Angel s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble défraîchi, se fondit dans la misérable et sombre alcôve que son mur gris formait avec la benne à ordures d'un diner adjacent.

L'odeur de plastique gras et de friture rance lui érafla les sinus et il se retint à la pierre râpeuse, se sentit soudainement terrassé de douleur. Tout ce dégoût qu'il refoulait, tous ces remords, ces regrets, se roulaient en boule dans sa gorge et l'étouffaient, languides, lentement.

_Si j'écris des mots comme ça  
__C'est parce qu'il pleut sur la vitre  
__Et j'ai mal de toi_

_La chanson grise sur les toits,  
__De l'eau qui coule sur les tuiles  
__Comme une obsession tranquille.  
__Danse avec moi..._

Il avait presque envie de cracher par terre. Il avait envie de disparaître, de se fondre dans la nuit jusqu'à s'y évaporer. Noir. Dans le noir. Il avait failli tuer cette fille dans la ruelle. Il en avait eu envie. Il ne méritait pas... Il ne pouvait pas rendre Buffy heureuse, la laisser le rendre heureux. Alors, à quoi bon... ?

Le crachin presque londonien qui avait envahi l'air brouillait les formes, accentuant ce désir de flou, de contours gommés, qui saisissait Angel avec une persistance douloureuse. Les halos des lampadaires envoyaient de pitoyables clins d'oeils aux passants inexistants. Le vampire se sentait seul, mais pas de cette solitude foetale et protectrice qu'il aimait tant à goûter d'ordinaire, pas non plus de ce genre de solitude qui vous pousse à sortir pour vous mêler à des inconnus mus par le même instinct grégaire. Non, il se sentait juste vide et sale. La solitude que seule une gamine blonde avec un doux rayonnement et un excès de confiance en la vie pouvait combler.

Angel passa sa main froide sur son visage et serra instinctivement les dents. La poubelle toute proche vomissait ses effluves de fast-food avec application. Il se sentit brusquement encore plus seul, vide et sale.

En dépit de son errance centenaire, de la somme de sagesse et d'expérience qu'il avait accumulée, il se faisait l'effet d'un chiot soudainement perdu, tournant mollement la tête de part et d'autre sans savoir où aller.

Il laissa son regard couler sur les vitres du diner, sales et embuées, comme un bijou mal poli. Il s'en approcha, impossible Graal.

_Ce fut une passion éphémère  
__Comme il en meurt, parfois  
__Dans les hasards de la guerre  
__Vous et moi _

_Ce fut la longue route, au calvaire  
__On ne peut plus revenir en arrière  
__Accroché à vos bras..._

Tintement métallique de la double porte s'ouvrant. Le vampire pénétra dans le diner presque désert. Seule une poignée d'insomniaques - un vieil homme qui cherchait de la monnaie pour le juke-box, une jeune fille brune buvant sinistrement son soda au comptoir, un postier un peu débraillé feuilletant le journal du soir - avait investie les lieux.

Angel salua discrètement et se glissa sur une banquette au fond de la salle. Une place discrète. Discrètement, toujours. Il essayait de ne jamais déranger personne, de ne pas froisser la fragile toile de la vie des mortels. Au point de parfois se demander s'il vivait lui-même une quelconque vie.

Il avait souvent l'impression d'être un bloc de granit impassible et lisse. Eternel.

Eternel mais inerte.

La serveuse lui apporta le café qu'il avait commandé du bout des lèvres. Il embaumait le plastique chaud du gobelet et la poudre industrielle.

La chaleur autour de ses doigts lui faisait du bien. Et ça lui rappelait une gamine, une gamine qui lui proposait d'aller en boire ensemble, du café...

_Avec le coeur qui cogne, et l'autre qui s'en va  
__Et l'on n'est plus personne  
__Et l'on en reste là_

Le liquide brun lui râpait un peu la gorge, mais tant pis.

De la musique envahit le diner, tout à coup. Le vieil homme avait enfin dû trouver sa monnaie. Du juke-box coulait maintenant une chanson symphonique en français, sinueuse et romantique. Angel ferma les yeux et imagina la main de Buffy dans la sienne qui le tirait de la banquette pour danser, sa petite main menue mais pleine de force. Il la prenait dans ses bras et ils valsaient doucement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient épars sur son épaule. L'un contre l'autre, ils dansaient sur le carrelage rouge et blanc, ils l'effaçaient et il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Puis le postier derrière lui replia son journal dans un froissement de papier et Angel rouvrit les yeux. Merde.

Il se souvint du cadeau d'anniversaire de Buffy, le recueil de poèmes… "_Toujours_" sur la première page.

Toujours, oui. Elle et lui pour toujours, 300 kilomètres entre eux. C'était bien une promesse à faire à son premier amour.

Premier amour… Oui. Parce que Darla ne comptait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais été apte à aimer vraiment qui que ce soit quand il était humain. Courir jupons et tavernes pour contrarier son père ne lui en avait guère laissé le loisir. Le genre d'émotions qui vous labourent le cœur à quinze ans, c'était à deux cent soixante douze pour lui. Et il se sentait aussi désarmé qu'un gosse devant tout ça.

La double porte eût un bruit de succion métallique, comme avalant l'air nocturne de la rue, lorsque Angel quitta le diner.

Le vampire leva un instant les yeux vers les buildings himalayens aux lumières frustes, l'infinie ampleur de la ville.

Oh, oui. Il se sentait un pauvre enfant, qui en avait trop vu et pas assez.

Et l'eau courrait toujours dans les gouttières.

_Ce fut une solution nécessaire, alors  
__Que d'aller tout droit  
__Se dire qu'il y a tant à faire  
__Devant soi_

_Ce furent les adieux à Cythère  
__Et les eaux froides de la mer  
__Dieu sait quand reviendra...  
__  
Avec des voiles blanches,  
__Et par dessus tout ça  
__Au matin d'un dimanche  
__Et qui n'en finit pas..._

La route fut moins longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru jusqu'à chez lui. Il suffisait de se concentrer, de marcher sans discontinuer sur les trottoirs humides. Il pouvait sentir son manteau voler derrière lui et lui donner l'air du héros qu'il n'était pas.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Sunnydale, chez Buffy, juste pour entendre sa voix… Ou peut-être lui demander comment elle allait, l'écouter parler de ses problèmes… Il pourrait lui dire de passer le bonjour à Willow, Giles, Oz, Xander - peut-être pas Xander -, Cordelia… Toute la bande. Ils pourraient parler de n'importe quoi, le temps qu'il faisait, ses devoirs de Tueuse… N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il la sente à sa portée, qu'il entende sa voix douce lui parler rien qu'à lui.

Mais Angel savait trop bien que la voix de Buffy se mettrait à trembler au bout d'un moment et qu'il l'entendrait sangloter au bout de la ligne… Sa gorge se serrerait et il ne pourrait pas raccrocher, jamais.

Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Toujours et jamais. Telle était leur histoire.

L'ascenseur cinquantenaire brama sa douleur tandis qu'il descendait au sous-sol. Sous terre, à l'écart. A sa place, pour toujours.

Et cette fois, toujours et toujours.

_Si j'écris des mots comme ça  
__C'est parce qu'il pleut sur la vitre  
__Et j'ai mal de toi_

_La chanson grise sur les toits,  
__De l'eau qui coule sur les tuiles  
__Comme une obsession tranquille.  
__Danse avec moi..._

Angel ôta son manteau et se débarrassa des armes qui enserraient ses poignets. Il y avait une lenteur résignée, une fatalité assumée dans ses gestes. C'était ainsi que sa vie allait se dérouler maintenant, tous les jours.

- Sympa, chez toi, fit un type avec la dégaine type du looser derrière lui "La vue n'est pas terrible, mais ça ne manque pas de charme, ce côté troglodyte."

Tous les jours ? Peut-être pas.

_Si j'écris des mots comme ça  
__C'est parce qu'il pleut sur la vitre  
__Et j'ai mal de toi_

_La chanson grise sur les toits,  
__De l'eau qui coule sur les tuiles  
__Comme une obsession tranquille.  
__Danse avec moi..._

**FIN**


End file.
